Speaking Terms
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: Bernard blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He didn't think the two were on speaking terms... Sana, OneShot,just a little fluff, Cut scene


A/N: This came to me one night so i wrote it and now typing it. Again, I'm at my grandparents,  
so excuse the spelling and grammar. Well, I don't own, so you better not sue. it was eight  
pages on paper, but I think it might be kinda short cause I wrote big. This is a cut scene,  
so I hope you like it. It's one night when everyone is asleep when the tallies+Sawyer, Michael,  
and Jin are going back to camp. So I hope it's enjoyed, I know I liked writing it! Oh and The spacing might be all messed up, but that's because there is something seriously wrong with this computer.

She looked to her left and to her right. Everyone had fallen into a peaceful slumber for once. There was no one around, besides of course, their group. Ana rolled her neck one way and then the other. She then wondered over to the supplies.

someone stirred as she grabbed the water. she turned to look them up. It was of course, none other than Sawyer.

"Did I scare ya, rambina?" He asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm shaking," She said with a sarcastic tone.

He grinned a bit, knowing he seceded in his mission of getting her to smile, at least a small one. This seemed to be his goal now, more than ever. There was silence two seconds later and it lasted no longer than it had begun.

"You come here to apologize?" He questioned.

"For what?" she raised a thin eyebrow at him.

"For what!" He mocked. "Hmm ... I don't know, muchacha. Maybe for pushing me down,  
hitting me, stepping on me, yelling at me, and oh yeah, for throwing my dignity over you  
pretty little shoulder."

She stood for a second, taking in his words, knulling over them for a split second.   
"Yeah, I'm not big on apologies," She explained truthfully.

"Yeah, well I think you owe me one."

"Then I'll owe you one, but in the meantime, get over yourself." She knew he was  
right though. He probably deserved more than an apology.

"Whatever," He grunted as he turned to his side.

Silence filled the air once more , only the sound of the breeze and crickets in the  
air. Ana looked up to the sky. Millions of star were splashed upon the midnight setting. Ana knew he was right, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. There was something more about him that he wasn't letting on. There was more than a few times that he deserved an apology from her, but went on without one. She guessed there was something deep within him, a secret, that had troubled him all of his life. She could just tell. Something about his name. Whenever someone said is, called it out, just for any old reason, there was a spark in his eye; not the good kind either, it was th anger or spite spark, the one Ana held in her own eye when she saw a gun. But whether or not it was true, she doubted that she would ever find out what was really going on with him.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here!" He complained.  
Ana looked around and realized that her gaze was pointed at Sawyer, as she let previous thoughts fill her head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," He smirked as her turned once more to his side.  
He hated her . . . Or so he used to think. Lately though, he couldn't be sure. Especially after he found out she had a sense of humor. Since she laughed at him for saying that he was going to kill her if she hit him again. Or since their little marriage conversation. If anything, her sense of humor was far better than Kate's. It seemed that way sometimes, anyway. Don't get him wrong, freckles was great in his mind, but lately, the ebony curled haired woman possessed more of his thoughts. Not that he didn't miss her, hear you me, he missed her, but that was besides the point. Maybe it was because the darker headed woman was more . . . well, tough. He didn't know, but he could certainly since the troubled past syndrom. He just needed to poke some buttons to find the 'sensitive' spot.

"Want a drink?" She interrupted his thoughts.  
He turned his head to face her, seeing that Ana still had the water out. His mouth was pretty dry and hadn't had anything to drink in over 24 hours.  
"Yeah, I would," He nodded.  
Ana, without hesitation took the bottle in one hand and passed it over to him carefully. Sure as not to awaken anyone as she did so.  
"Thanks," He mumbled as he put the bottle to his mouth.  
"Yeah, don't mention it."   
Once again, there was silence, but there was no way Ana was going to let it last as long as it had lat time.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" She broke the silence, quickly.  
"Well, apparently you can, you just did," He smirked with sarcasm.  
"I want to know why you asked me if I was married."  
He knulled over her question. He really didn't know. Perhaps, it was because he was just trying to make a scene, maybe he was interested. or maybe he just needed a laugh. So he answered his question with one of his own.  
"Why did you ask me if I was gay? I mean look at me chica, do I look like I'm gay!" He asked.  
She laughed a bit at his comment.  
"You still didn't answer my question," She ordered.  
"Fine then. well . . . I guess that. . . hmm . . . Hell, I don't know! I guess I was just curious," He tried to explain.  
"Oh yeah, like I buy that one!" she rolled her eyes for the second time that evening.  
Sawyer shrugged in response. "Believe if you want, I don't care."  
"Anyway, to answer your question, I was just trying to give you a run for your money."  
"You sure?" Cause lying is the most fun girls can have without taking their clothes off," He grinned.  
"Don't worry, there will be no shedding of any clothes," She laughed.  
"Oh, but it's better if you do," He joined in laughing.  
They stopped quickly when they heard rustling over in the corner. They turned to face the noise and sighed in relief when they saw Libby turn to her other side.  
"Smooth," Ana whispered over to him once she settled.  
"Look who's talking," He defended.  
"Oh shut up," She smiled sideways.  
"Yeah, I will once you do."  
Silence once again filled the air. This time, though, it was peaceful rather than agitating. Both of them seemed to have a different point of view on the other, even if not much was said.  
Ana was actually a funny person and alot better to be around when she wasn't protecting her people, Sawyer had come to find. He had even come to develop a kind-of 'bond' if you will.  
Sawyer was a decent guy, after all. When she had time to talk to him, she found that he wasn't as bad as she thought. Though, she may never find out exactly what troubled him, she was just glad that everything she said went right.  
"I have to wake up Bernard, it's about his time to watch, so I can get some rest. You should think about doing the same thing," She nodded.  
"Oh you're not going to leave me with that old balding guy, are you?" He joked.

She nudged his healthy arm with her own elbow. "Hey, if it weren't for that old balding guy, I could've killed you by now," She winked.

"Night, muchacha," He wished, ignoring her comment.

"Good night, Sawyer," She repeated as she walked over to Bernard and shook him softly. He rose and rubbed his eyes and Ana whispered a few words to him. She then sat in his spot as Bernard stood in her previous one.

Sawyer watched before rolling over, trying to sleep, at least some. Before the nightmares came. The ones that occured night after night.

"Oh. Sawyer?" She called out quickly. Sawyer turned, as did Bernard, because he was shocked the two were even on speaking terms.

"Sorry," She smiled sincerely. "I really am." She then turned without another word to get some rest.

"Yeah, thanks," He replied with a smile of his own. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was telling the truth. As Sawyer had learned, there was no joking about that stuff around her, around Ana Lucia. That meant something to him.

Bernard blinked several times, trying to make sure he still wasn't asleep on the hard ground. But he soon realized that he was fully awake and utterly surprised. Just a few hours ago they were ready to wring each other's necks, and now they were actually speaking without bickering. Something had to have happened, and he missed the event of a lifetime. He wondered if it would ever happen again . . . Probably not.

A/N: So? Again sorry for all the mistakes. I'm going home soon, so then it will be all fixed. Just tell me watcha thought. I think this is one of my few oneshots that I found likeable. What about you all? Hope you do! Toodles! By the way, this is in dedication to Missy42, cause I know she'll review! P Bubi now!


End file.
